


Hexley's Vexing Adventures  Part 5: Nacht and Loaded

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [5]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Hexley's Vexing Adventures, Multi, Red's CYOA, Wetting, drunk, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hexley escapes from the dining hall after a totally normal meal, learning a whole lot on her walk back to her room.





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures  Part 5: Nacht and Loaded

Option 4: Find Ms. Walpurgisnacht, Hexley needed answers.

“What the hell are you doing, Hexley?” The thought was simple, too bad she didn’t have an answer for it. She was sitting in a booth at the very back of a massive fancy dining hall, definitely pretty normal. What wasn't normal was that her clothes had magically transformed into babyish variations of her own clothes. Oh yeah, there was also the thick diaper between her legs, you know, the one she'd just wet and tried to masturbate into. She took a deep breath.“Ok, I need to think clearly here." It was hard to do that through the fog of alcohol; she'd clearly made a poor decision there. "Who has been in control the whole time? Who started me down this weird baby-brain-train?” Even drunk she knew only one name came to mind: “Walpurgisnacht.” She needed to find the housekeeper, but to do that she had to get out of the dining hall. Hexley looked for a clear pathway among the tables. Not a single one would allow her to get by with the drunken stumble she was sure she had. “Okay, I can do this, I just have to get out without anybody seeing me.” She still wasn't sure how to do that. A loud bang sounded from beside her and interrupted her meandering thoughts. A waiter rushed off with an order in hand. He’d exited out of a small service door.  
“Staff Only” Said the door  
"Of course, the service hallway!" Hexley remembered from the map there was a hallway that connected the kitchen and the dining hall so staff could move between the two easily. If she had to stumble drunkenly out of the dining hall that might be her best option. She scooted along on her bottom, bouncing a little as she moved to stand.  
Squelch Squish  
The wet padding bounced and sagged as she moved up and down to get out of the booth. Hexley stood and immediately felt the world around her spin. Not only was the booze affecting her but her new diaper forced her legs apart in a way she wasn't used to. When she tried to close her legs and fix the wide stance she had taken, the padding squished between her thighs. It was still so thick that she couldn't even get her thighs back together. Hexley took her first steps towards the door and noticed the waddle. Between the drunkenness and the wet cushion below, her gait was severely impaired. "OK, take it slow and easy, I just have to make it through the door." She finally made it through without anybody shooting her a second glance. In the hallway there was a door off to her left and the long way to the kitchen off to her right. The door said "Employee Bathroom"; she saw an opportunity to clear her head and splash some water in her face. "I can get this damn diaper off and clean myself up." She pushed through the door and locked it behind her.  
There was no toilet, no sink, nothing to suggest a regular bathroom. The only thing in the room was a mirror that covered an entire wall. Blank white walls sat on either side of her, It was appropriately sized for a bathroom but had none of the features. She finally got a good look at herself with the gigantic mirror. Mounds of plastic back fluff bulged out from around her waist, the soft light padding from before now sagged with the weight of her accident. Her pants were built to accommodate the diaper, making it look like they too were puffy and protective. Rather than restraining or hiding the diaper in any way, her jeans acted as a cover. Her blouse had become longer and tighter, changing from a thick material to a thinner slightly see-through one. Now the front and the back were tucked into her pants and connected by a snap crotch underneath her diaper. She couldn't help but noticed her jeans sagged a little along with her diaper, pulling the waistline down on her hips to the halfway point. With her onesie's leg holes sitting just above her hips, the outfit showed off her waist in an oddly sexy way. If only the plastic of her nappy poking up wasn't ruining the effect. "Ok this is too much” Hexley thought "I can deal with weird things happening but when it starts to change me, that's too much man." Hexley stormed out of the mirror room. On her way out a waiter entered from the dining hall and turned into the employee bathroom, Hexley could see the porcelain fixtures from where she stood. "More bullshit room swapping." She stumbled through the hallway, trying to contain the waddle from her sagging diaper but failing miserably. She was glad nobody came through any of the doors and she could take a moment to just walk and breathe. At the end of the hallway she stood in front of the double doors to the kitchen and found herself frozen. "I just have to make it all the way through without getting stopped, I'll stick to the walls and avoid crowds and it'll be fiiiine." Hexley charged through the swinging double doors with what she thought was a solid plan. The kitchen hustled and bustled around her, waiters, prep workers, and cooks whirled around her in tornado of culinary precision. Nobody even gave her a second look, Hexley was an outside entity, away from everyone’s attention; as long as she stayed out of the way she could slip through. She started to move towards the exit Aaron and her had come through on her tour. It was hard to walk normally but Hexley put in as much effort as possible, knowing that her appearance of normality would keep eyes off of her. She was almost to the door when her eyes ran across Elizabeth, she stood just opposite the door directing orders and tasting dishes before sending them to customers. as soon as Hexley reached the door the head chef whipped around, almost as if Hexley had tripped some sort of alarm. Elizabeth's eyes scanned her up and down, taking in her new bosses' face and appearance. Her face flashed through a few emotions in a few seconds.  
Recognition of Hexley’s face, a smile seeing her new boss checking in on a dinner rush, recognition at what Hexley was wearing, and sadness about what this meant for her. The kitchen continued to whirl around her with loud noises and movement but Elizabeth stepped towards Hexley. As she got closer, the room around them slowed and when they stood face to face, it stopped. Everything went silent and staff around them were frozen mid hustle. She saw food mid-air waiting to land in the respective pans and flames from stove tops like still images. Lizzie’s kind eyes fell on her, “You didn’t even last a full day did you honey?” She wasn’t even given a chance to respond before Elizabeth spoke again. “I can only do this for a few seconds so I want you to listen. Walpurgisnacht has answers, you'll have to find her. I'm hoping you can beat this but given your present condition the odds are stacked against you." Hexley wasn't sure how to respond to the vague warning she'd just been given "What is going on here Elizabeth, what do I need to do." Suddenly sound rushed back into and the staff continued to rush like they'd never been stopped. Elizabeth took Hexley's shoulders and turned her around. "The best thing to do is to avoid her magic and you'll be fine. Now get going, I'm sure you don't want to be seen. Elizabeth led her through the door out of the kitchen, giving her a pat on the rear as she went. Hexley missed the whisper of "So cute" as the chef walked away.  
“Magic? MAGIC?! What the hell does that mean?”  
*Grumble* Hexley's thoughts were interrupted by her stomach- she felt all she'd eaten earlier roiling inside her. Stomach cramps hit in minor pangs.. She'd definitely eaten too much and would have to pay the consequences soon. She could feel the pressure building, even her bladder screaming for relief despite what she'd already done in her diaper.  
Hexley walked out into the main hallway, deciding that before she looked for Ms. Nacht she'd better go up to her room and change. She walked as quietly as she could up the stairs looking to avoid attention but once again the place was empty and no one was even around to see her shame. She knew so little about what was going on but the head chef had confirmed a few things for her- Walpurgisnacht knew something. Not only that, but Walpurgisnacht knew something about the magic this place had. She was lost in thought while she wandered up the stairs, so lost that she ran headfirst into a young woman in the middle of the stairwell. Her voice that me her was harsh and monotone, “Watch it.”she was Hexley’s height with short black hair, and blue piercing eyes. Her Pale skin contrasted the black dress she wore. frills, bows, and lace lined the whole dress and the hem sat just above her knee. Black and white thigh high stockings covered her legs. Hexley scoffed “I don't know who you are but I thought the goth movement died back in the nineties.” She looked down at Hexley with a serious expression, “Okay first off, I'm Julie, you better remember it . Second off I figured people stopped wearing onesies when they turned three, you’re obviously older than that, right?” Her words stung with accuracy. Hexley moved to pass her but Julie would not let her by. "Please just let me pass you I've had a rough day." Julie continued to block Hexley's way, Her wide stance making it impossible for her to pass. " I know what you mean boss, I've gone through the same thing." How did she know Hexley was her boss, what did she mean when she said she'd been through the same thing? It didn't take long for Hexley to get an answer to her second question. Julie lifted her dress to show Hexley a thick diaper of her own. Hers looked a little thicker than Hexley's and wrapped around her waist snugly, A black diaper cover with white lace that matched her outfit covered it. The sheer bulk of the diaper caused her to take the wide stance that made her such a good road block. She dropped her skirt and Hexley pulled her mouth up from the ground. Wh-what happened to you?"  
Julie sighed "Ms. Nacht happened, a few events led to this, but in the end I'm stuck here and in diapers.  
Hexley came to understand, Aaron said Julie was always here, it might look to him like she had no life but in reality the head maid was keeping her here. That same maid had forced her into diapers, and was now doing it to Hexley. “What do I need to do?” she asked. Julie shook her head, “If I knew that I probably wouldn’t be diapered right now, but I have to tell ya the more defiant you are the harder it will be for them to transform you. You might stand a fighting chance- I can see the power within you.” Hexley couldn’t help herself from laughing at Julie. “What the hell do you mean the power in me?” Julie responded by flicking her on the head. “Obviously you have the potential to become a witch you doof, and a strong one based on your magic aura, the only problem is Walpurgisnacht has about 60 years of magical experience on you and backup.” Julie started to walk past Hexley down the stairs. ”Wait what do you mean a witch? Like, black cats and broomsticks witch?" Julie just kept walking away, “You'll figure it out boss, good luck." Hexley walked away from the conversation with more of her questions answered than ever before but still very confused. *Grumble* another wave of cramps hit her, The pain was getting worse and the pressure was unbearable. Her bladder screamed for release. The diaper had gone cold and clammy around her waist, she pressed her hand into it, longing for the warmth that had greeted her when she first wet herself. She decide that if it made it even a little easier she should just let go and pee herself. She'd already done it once and she was about to go clean up anyway. Hexley looked around to make sure nobody was nearby before she spread her legs and released another stream of urine into her diaper. The relief felt wonderful to her aching gut and drunk brain. The warm piss was absorbed and her diaper sagged a little more. Her waddle changed a little with the new weight but she noted how nice the warm squishiness of the padding felt against her bottom.  
Nobody interrupted the rest of her drunken waddle to her room, and when she walked through the door she saw the same beautiful room she’d left before. The only difference was the personal touches from her life Aaron and Samantha had set up for her. Her movies had been placed in the shelf by the television and knick-knacks littered other shelves and table tops, all placed with care. On the beautiful four poster bed was her personal blankets and pillows, a comfortable safe pile for her to sleep in. to top it all off her personal childhood stuffed animal, a small German Shepherd toy was placed right in the center of the bed.  
*GRUMBLE* another cramp hit Hexley and she was pulled out of her admiration of her room. She doubled over in pain knowing her full stomach caught up with her. Between all the running, hiding, and exciting revelations, she felt how upset her tummy was. Now she clenched her bottom tight, she had to make it to the bathroom. “Kood effening young manager, how are you feeling?” Hexley spun on her heel to face the housekeeper, and when her foot landed another cramp hit her. “Ohh god shit, it hurts.” Ms. Nacht laughed a little and stepped forward, closing the distance between Hexley and her “Vy vould you eat zo much mizy? You zurely must know your ovn limits.” Hexley stuck one arm out and tried to step away from the encroaching housekeeper, She wasn't sure what Ms. Nacht's plan was but she knew letting her in close was a bad idea. “I-I do, I just got so hungry all the sudden and, and…” She got closer. “Und zeze clothes, zeze arn't vat I drezed you in at all, vat happened to zee pretty clothes I put you in?” With her long stride the housekeeper cornered Hexley against the edge of the bed. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of Hexley's jeans and pulled it outward, looking down at the sagging diaper in her pants. “Und zis zure is not zee untervear I left you vith, zis is ein diaper, like you are ein baby. Are you ein baby Hexley?” She shuffled away from Ms. Nacht, Trying to put a little distance between the two of them. With more sudden movement came more cramps and grumbling, the rolling maelstrom in her tummy was only getting worse. "I need to use the bathroom NOW!" Hexley knew she wouldn't get what she needed if she didn't stand up for herself.  
“I’m not a baby Walpurgisnacht, not only that but I’m your boss and I want some damn answers! You can’t do… Whatever it is you’re doing to me. Julie already told me about the magic, now what is happening to me?” Ms. Walpurgisnacht took a step back this time, surprised at the outburst. “Oh you know zo much baby Hexley, but you don't know zo much more. I vill tell you now zat I'm chust ein caretaker, I clean zis inn und I take care of cerdain inhabidants. It's mein chob to either turn you into ein compedent manager or ein baby vo i must take care of ”  
Hexley stared at her, This was all some kind of test? She would succeed or fail based on how she fared against a witch's magic? It still didn't explain why she was chosen.  
*GRUMBLE* Hexley had reached critical mass, she knew it would only be minutes before she broke down and pooped herself. She couldn't believe it was even a possibility but at this moment she knew if it wasn't on a toilet, it would be into her diaper.  
“I'm zure you haffe zo much to tell me but it zounds like you need to uze zee toilet.” She was right and Hexley sped away from Ms. Nacht, heading straight for the bathroom by her bed. She flung open the door to the pristine tiled room. She hoped to see the inviting maw of an available toilet, only to find that the lid was taped closed with duct tape, leaving it very much inaccessible to her. “Oh god no.” Hexley started fiddled with her pants, hoping the tape would peel away easily enough. It took a full minute of fumbling before she got them off, her panicked movements making it all the harder. Hexley dropped to her knees and started scratching away at the tape holding the lid down. Sitting on her knees with her butt sticking up turned out to be the perfect position for her body to naturally want to push. It was close enough to a squat and her stomach jerked, responding to her new position. “Please no, I’m so close!” She clawed helplessly at the tape attached to the toilet bowl, but her stomach kept rumbling and her bowels were clenching, preparing for the mess she was about to make. Ms. Walpurgisnacht watched on from the doorway. "I know if I fight this I can overcome this, you’re not going to make me poop myself. You can’t make me!” Another cramp hit her like a truck. She grasped at her stomach in pain still tugging with the other hand. Ms. Nacht shook her head and tsked at Hexley. “You don't undersdand little one, Zee time to fight back akainst mein spells vas long ako. You ate too much und now your body is vorking naturally. If you vere ein big girl like you claimed you vould haffe made it to zee toilet in time to affoid zee schtruggle. Chudging from zee zag in your pants, you'fe had another accitent or tvo pefore now. Maybe you really do need zat diaper.” Hexley couldn’t help but think that she was right, as her willpower finally broke. Hexley’s whole body shook from the strain as she pushed a load of warm mush directly into her waiting diaper. Loud farts and the rumble of her stomach echoed through the bathroom. She let out sigh from relief before reality caught up with her and she cringed at the dirty warmth that filled her diaper. She tried to catch herself and stop the process she'd set in motion, but her body pushed despite every attempt to fight back. The wet diaper she’d been trapped ballooned out beneath her as she pushed another log of mess into the waiting padding . The diaper eventually stopped filling and expanding downwards; Hexley could feel the mush held against her now. Each spasm of her bowels added more to the growing filth pile that squished against her. The onesie was pulled taught against her body, the snap crotch buttons straining to contain the weight of her mess.  
Ms. Walpurgisnacht walked up behind her, admiring her own handiwork. “Avvw did zee poor baby make ein big poopy in her diaper?” She placed her hand against the sagging plastic, and mushed it against Hexleys butt, the warm shit squished around her bottom with the added pressure. Hexley looked up at the teasing housekeeper in tears, she couldn’t believe what she’d just done. “I-I’m not a baby." Ms. Nacht stopped pushing in on Hexley's diaper moved her hand from her butt to her back. She began gentle rubbing motions trying to comfort the poor girl. “W-what are you doing” Ms. Walpurgisnacht stood up behind her and adjusted her skirt. Her tone had shifted from teasing to caring. “Zis must pe hard for you, put I don't vant you to vorry about vat happened tonight. You'll vake up tomorrow like it didn't happen. Zis is chust ein sdart for you dear, from now on you vill haffe to learn to fight akainst zee magic or I'll put you into ein permanent room in zee dark hallvay.”  
"Wait." Hexley sniffled "What?"  
Ms. Nacht responded with a simple whisper "Ysword"  
Hexley started to feel sleepy just kneeling there. Her rear felt heavy and she fell backwards from her knees onto the shit filled diaper. The mess spread around her bottom, conforming to the contours of her rear and waist and spreading from the back of the diaper to the front.  
Hexley’s last sight that night was Ms. Nacht standing above her she'd collapsed onto the floor, and the slight peek she'd caught at the maid’s lacy red panties.  
Then she woke up.  
Sunlight poured through the window, and she stretched and yawned in her new massive bed, the covers felt plush and comfortable against her bare skin. Hexley she looked around for her phone, finding it plugged in on her nightstand, she turned it on to check on the time.  
6:30AM  
Just enough time to hop a shower and get ready for work. Hexley pulled aside the covers and walked to the bathroom, stripping her panties and pulling her sleep shirt off on the way in. She hopped directly into the shower and let the warm water rush over her in a euphoric spray; it had an amazing cleansing effect on her sleepy brain. She only remembered last night’s events when she looked over to the toilet in the corner. Everything flashed in her memory and suddenly she felt more naked than ever before. Hexley tried to cover herself, but she was naked in the shower so what was there to cover up with? She shook the feeling from her mind and scrubbed herself harder than she ever had before, she just wanted to feel clean again. She stepped out of the shower after a good forty-five minutes and toweled off. She decided to just work like normal today, no matter what. She was tied into this somehow, and this place had messed with her. Hexley wouldn't stand a mystery unsolved that affected her like this.  
What work should Hexley do?  
1.Head to the kitchen and make sure they have what they need, Maybe talk to Lizzie while she’s there.  
2\. Head into Parafax and meet some potential candidates for the housekeeping staff at a local coffee shop.  
3.Check in with Aaron- maybe he could help with a few maintenance requests. What might need fixing in a hotel with non-euclidean geometry?  
4.Talk with Johnny and Samantha about welcoming guests and possibly learning more about Julie.  
5\. Check the mystery drawer, what can it be? Probably some weird shit.


End file.
